


In the End

by TheAceofLyz



Series: Fictober 2018 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Mukuro-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceofLyz/pseuds/TheAceofLyz
Summary: She should've said something. But when?(for fictober day 6: i heard enough, this ends now.)





	In the End

Mukuro realizes that she should’ve done something the instant the spears slam into her body and blood drips down her chest.   
But when? 

She imagines herself storming into Junko’s bedroom as she happily plotted with Izuru Kamakura. “I’ve had enough, this ends now,” she could have said. She could have easily stabbed her sister. Junko was only a model, a glamorous face. Mukuro is a soldier, one who has trained and survived and struggled. Avoiding Junko's futile defense attempts would have been easy. 

But Izuru would have protected Junko. He would’ve brushed her aside as if she were little more than a fly. It had happened once, why not a second or even a third time? 

She recalls the intense battle with Peko Pekoyama, super high school level swordsman. She could have stepped aside, let the silver-haired girl keep searching for her lost friend that rainy day. She thinks about how the girl’s red eyes had blazed with fury and passion, how even in despair the girl had been fierce and strong, those red eyes made of nightmares. Her victory, her opponent, but all on Junko’s behalf. It always seemed to circle back to Junko, didn’t it? Even the girl had been another pawn in Junko's game, one more chess piece on the giant board of despair. 

“I’ve heard enough, this ends now,” she imagines herself saying as her knife plunges into Junko’s heart. The despair that she would feel would choke and envelop her as her sister died. Her sister, her world. Junko, Junko, Junko. Junko, dead, dead so that Mukuro can live. Junko or Mukuro, not Junko and Mukuro. They cannot exist together, can they? 

“We’re going to Hope’s Peak,” Junko had said. “To spread despair.” 

Mukuro had fished a grenade out her champagne and thrown it onto the street. She had expertly avoided her sister’s attempts at murder in that limousine that was taking them to school, to her new high school on Junko's orders. 

At Junko's orders, at Junko's desires. Countless attempts on her own life by Junko. Ones that she had expertly avoided, until now.

Killed by her own sister, in the end. 

“I’ve heard enough, this ends now,” she could have said to Monokuma. Her boot had held down the stupid, robotic bear. She should’ve destroyed the damn thing, brought it to ruins, continually destroying the bear until Junko ran out of them. She should have protected their classmates. Her classmates. They had fun once, right? 

But she is Mukuro Ikusaba, the shadow who lives behind Junko Enoshima. She was only good for carrying out her sister’s whims. What else was she good at?

“I’ve heard enough, this ends now.” Any time would’ve been a good time. She thinks of Naegi and his hopeful smile. How he had tripped and avoided Junko’s knife. He had a different type of luck, one that Junko had been wary of. One that she admired and almost envied. He would’ve told her to say it, told her that embracing her feelings, her wants, was important too. 

She wishes she could say those words to Junko. 

“I’ve heard enough, this ends now.” 

In her mind, she fights Monokuma then and there. She is the one who proves her worth as the super high school level soldier. And if she dies, at least she went down trying. 

Not by the whims of a cruel sister desperate to cause despair.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda jumbled yikes. 
> 
> thanks for reading! leave a comment/kudos if you liked it.


End file.
